My Reality: Infatuation
by TheWanderer23
Summary: PART 6. *DAUGHTERFIC* Thirteen year old Libby uses non traditional methods to convince Curtis that they belong together. Cowritten with Happygoddess2003. Formerly known as the author HailstormJen. **WARNING: Discipline spanking. IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by TheWanderer, formerly known as HailstormJen. Happygoddess 2003 and myself have decided to continue with this adventure. Updates may not be very frequent since we are both very busy, but we will do our best! Thank you! :-)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been four months since my breakdown and my huge mess up with Curtis and Quinn. I worked hard everyday to regain the trust of my Dad and Uncle Sam, and managed to keep myself out of trouble. They had given up hunting for those four months and focused on helping me get better, and I did. I felt much better. I trusted that I was with them to stay...permanently and I knew that they loved me...no matter what. Uncle Sam and Dad decided that they were going to start hunting again, but that they would try to take on the cases alone, and one of them would be home with me. If they had to take on a case together, and they couldn't be home with me, then Jody or their friend Castiel would take care of me. They also decided that I would start 6th grade in Lebanon and I was excited that I would be in some of the same classes as Curtis. I hadn't seen much of him, but the times I did, he seemed really happy with his new family and I was happy for him, but I missed him. He was my one true friend that knew everything about me and still liked me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for all the new clothes," I said happily as we headed home from the nearest Justice store, which wasn't exactly close by. "This is the best birthday ever!" I saw them exchange glances in the front seat. It was my 13th birthday and they allowed me to go on a shopping spree with a $300 limit. I was in my glory and since I would be starting middle school soon, I needed new and stylish clothes. I bought boots, a purse, leggings, and tops.

"You're welcome honey," Uncle Sam responded as he turned and gave me a quick smile. We pulled into the garage of the bunker. Uncle Sam went around to the trunk as I hopped out excitedly. I was hoping that they had cake and ice cream waiting for me inside.

"So how does it feel to be thirteen?" my Dad asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Well," I replied as I spun around to face him. "I feel older and wiser and more mature, and I think I should be able to make more decisions for myself. I mean, I am a teenager now." My Dad smiled as he looked down at me.

"Is that right?" he laughed as he ruffled the hair on top of my head. "We'll see about that." He reached down and lifted me off of my feet and threw me over his right shoulder. I laughed as he tickled my ribs with his free hand. "Come on kiddo, we have another surprise waiting for you." _(Another surprise! What could it be?)_ He carried me through the garage and into the main room of the bunker. There was an eerie silence. I knew they were up to something. "Sam, can you get the lights?" my Dad said as he set me on my feet.

"Surprise!" called out several voices as the lights came on. I gasped and covered my mouth excitedly. I saw Jody, Claire, Alex, and Curtis. "Happy Birthday Libby!" I ran around excitedly and gave them each a hug. The best birthday ever had just gotten better...my whole family was there and Curtis. We had pizza, cake and my favorite ice cream...mint chocolate chip. I loved that they knew me so well. While my Dad and Uncle Sam drank beers with Jody, Claire and Alex searched through the books in the Library. Meanwhile, I motioned for Curtis to follow me. I wanted some time alone with him, I hadn't seen him in a couple of months. I headed toward my bedroom with him following behind.

"I don't know Kansas, Sam and Dean won't like us alone in your bedroom together," he hesitated as we stopped outside of my room. _(That was a weird response from him.)_ I eyed him suspiciously. Something had changed in the way that he looked at me. But what?

"Oh come on," I said as I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him inside. "Since when are you afraid of them? You know their barks are bigger than their bites." I went to plant a kiss on his lips, but he pulled his head away. I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment as we both stood there awkwardly. "Oh...ummmmm...sorry," I said as I took a step back from him. "Is there something wrong?" _(Something was wrong. I knew it.)_

"No," he replied quickly, but I could tell he was lying as he brushed back his bangs nervously. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Something I usually did when I was lying to my Dad and Uncle Sam. "I just...I...well...I don't want to talk about this right now." I felt my cheeks get even hotter _(if that was even possible)_. And then tears fill my eyes. "Kansas, you are my best friend and I love you, I really do," he said. "But..." _(But? There was a but! NO! He couldn't be breaking up with me.)_

"Hey Justin Beiber, what are you doing with my daughter in here?" interrupted my Dad's voice as he stuck his head into my room. I quickly tried to change the expression on my face, but it was too late, my Dad knew something was wrong. He quickly stepped inside. "Everything ok in here?" he asked as he put his arm around my shoulders. "Libs?" he questioned as he gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah," I replied as I fought back the tears. I wrapped my arms tightly around my Dad and buried my face in his flannel. I never wanted to look at Curtis again.

"Curtis man, you didn't just do what I think you did?" my Dad questioned with frustration. I heard Curtis sigh. "Dude, it's her birthday."

"I know, I know," Curtis replied defensively. "It just started to come out...I'm sorry...I love Libby, she's my best friend...I would never purposely hurt her." I couldn't stop the tears anymore and started to sob into my Dad's flannel. "I'm sorry Libby," he said again. "I'm your friend. I always will be."

"That's enough Justin Beiber, I'm going to get you a ride home," my Dad stated angrily. "Libs, wait here, I'll be right back." I released the hold I had on him, still with my back to Curtis. The best day ever suddenly turned to the worst day ever. After my Dad left with Curtis, Uncle Sam and Jody immediately came to comfort me. Everyone gave their best efforts to make me feel better, but the only thing I wanted was to go to bed. I ended up sneaking off to bed while everyone still hung out in the main room.

"Hey kiddo," my Dad said as he came into my room just a few minutes after I disappeared. He took a seat on the edge of my bed. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'm not surprised. You are both too young to be in a relationship and maybe that's what Curtis was trying to say."

"How old were you when you had your first girlfriend?" I questioned.

"That doesn't matter," he replied. "I wasn't your typical teenager."

"Right," I replied with annoyance. _(It was ok for him, but not ok for me. So hypocritical. As usual.)_

"Libby, you two are friends and that's how it should be. I believe him when he said you are his best friend."

"Yeah, but he's no longer my boyfriend," I pouted. I knew my Dad was secretly happy about that and that annoyed me.

He brushed the hair from my face. "Don't let this get you down for too long, ok kid? You'll meet lots of new kids when you start school. And besides, no dating until you're at least sixteen. _(Ugh! 16?!)_ I was a teenage boy once too." He tickled me and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "It's going to be ok, I promise," he said reassuringly and then leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Love you kiddo, goodnight and Happy Birthday."

"Goodnight Dad," I replied. "Thanks for the clothes and the party." As I drifted off to sleep, I was bound and determined that I would make Curtis see that we were supposed to be more than friends. I would win him back because I was Libby Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi guys! Chapter 2 finally here, written by Happygoddess2003. It's great to be back with The Wanderer23, and Libby! Hope you enjoy.**_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I stared at the ceiling and looked over at the clock again. I kicked off the covers for the final time and went to the kitchen for something to drink. I was wide awake and it was only 4:30AM. _(Come on Libby, shake the nerves. You've been through way worse than another first day of school!)_ But it wasn't just another first day. Curtis would be there, and it would be the first time since he broke up with me on my birthday. _(I was hurt and angry still, too. I mean, who does that?)_ He hadn't even tried to contact me after Dad took him home that day. Can't say I blamed him, though. Dad was pretty fired up.

I was determined to win him back. He knew me, and I knew him better than ANYONE. There was no girl out there in Lebanon that knew his moves, his face, even the tone of his voice. I had spent hours pouring over my new clothes, finding just the right outfit to show myself off in. I was still small, but I had started to fill out and felt pretty good about myself. My hair was longer and I could wear it in lots of different styles now, too. I was becoming especially good at braiding. I could hear Uncle Sam in my head saying "Skilled, Libs, go for the more descriptive word." What a weirdo, but he challenged me. He had even begun to teach me some Latin over the summer and was surprised that I picked it up easily. There was something about it that just … fit with me. It rolled off my tongue without any of the awkwardness I found with the English language! It was fun for me.

I grabbed a cup of milk and filled it with chocolate syrup. Yum. I took a big gulp.

Until …

"Want some milk with your chocolate, Libs?" Uncle Sam asked, startling me from behind. _(Figures, he's always skulking around in that creepy quiet way they both have. He ALWAYS catches me stuffing myself with something on his unapproved list!)_

 _(Play it cool, Libby.)_ "Oh, hey Uncle Sam. Couldn't sleep," I said, sitting down on the barstool in the kitchen. As I raised my glass of chocolate to my mouth, he swiftly took it from my hand and replaced it with OJ. _(He was incredibly fast, and well, it was 4:30AM – prime nerd time for him, not so much for me)_. "Hey!" I balked.

"First day of school. Orange juice," he stated, setting a glass in front of me. _(I was thirteen now, ya think I could choose my own drink?)_ I heard the scuffle of dad's slippers coming down the hall, and then he appeared – hair askew, eyes blurry, robe half tied. Perfectly Dad.

"First day jitters?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I screwed my face up in reply. "Not at all. Just up early, I guess."

"Well, the bus comes at 6:45, so finish up here and jump in the shower. Don't wanna miss the "full first day experience" he said with grunt. I saw through it… he was worried about me. He wanted to protect me from all the things that could hurt me out there. Monsters were easy for him. This wasn't.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

My tan leggings and boots made me feel awesome! I pulled my hair into a side braid and grabbed my Burt's Bee's Pomegranate lip balm _(At this point, the only "make up" I was allowed to wear. Ugh. Still, it smelled really good and made my lips shiny.)_ I imagined smiling at Curtis today and the gloss enticing him to come over and talk to me. He had to. He just had to come back to me.

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the kitchen. Dad and Uncle Sam both looked up at the same time. Uncle Sam smiled at me, and Dad's eyes got REALLY big and REALLY green.

"You look pretty, Libs," Uncle Sam said, looking over to Dad. He continued to stare.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable under his green eyed inspection.

He held out his arms to me, beckoning me over. I could hear the heels of my boots click across the floor. I got within reach and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into his lap. His arms wrapped around me and he tilted my ear to his mouth.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said quietly.

"I'm okay," I whispered back. He pulled my shoulders back and looked me in the eye.

"No," he said out loud. "You look great. Beautiful inside and out." _(I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.)_

"I think I should drive you to school and pick you up, too," he stated. _(OMG no. He was gonna ruin everything! I wanted to ride the bus. Curtis and I rode together. Everyone in middle school knows the bus is super important!)_ I panicked and looked to Uncle Sam, pleading to him with my eyes. He gave me the slightest wink.

"Dean," he interrupted. Dad was trying to get up, probably to grab Baby's keys. "DEAN," he said louder.

"What?" he answered, sounding annoyed.

"Stop it."

"Excuse me?" he replied. Dad glared at him.

 _(Oh no, an Uncle/Brother war on my first day of school. God, please help.)_

Uncle Sam held his glare without glaring back. I had no idea how he did that. He looked like he was about to talk to a five year old. "Let her ride the bus. She needs to. She's earned it. She's wearing her charms – she will be fine. She deserves to have the whole school experience. This includes the bus," he finished. We were all standing now, and I waited to see which way this would tip. Dad almost always got his way. He looked over at me with this combination of love, worry, and even I think, a little bit of fear. _(For me or for him?)_

He hesitated.

"Get going before ya miss it," he said in a hurry, kissing the top of my head.

"Dad! My hair!" I said, smoothing the spot he kissed. He moved in to do it again, teasing, but I dodged him and hugged Uncle Sam.

"Have a good day, honey. Can't wait to hear all about it," he said, handing me some money for lunch. "Eat good food," he added. _(Ha! Seriously?)_ I kissed Dad on the cheek and headed out the door.

SPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSPN

Butterflies filled my stomach when I saw the bus. _(Okay Libby, time to bring your game. Feel your power. You know Latin. Get on the bus and rock this day.)_ I stood at the front, searching for a place to sit, but I was really scanning for Curtis. The bus was pretty full. _(Figures - I'd be one of the last stops.)_ I finally found him sitting in the way back, surrounded by girls who were giggling and flirting with him. He looked up and smiled his Curtis smile at me, shaking his long bangs out of his eyes. I gave him a small wave, but he had already turned back to the other girls. I wasn't sad, but I felt tears sting at my eyes. I felt angry. Really angry.

I walked down the aisle, giving a quick scan again for an open space. A girl slid over to make room for me, so I plopped down next to her without paying attention. She had honey colored hair that dropped to the middle of her back, and when she looked at me her eyes were blue, with violet flecks. She was very pretty and I immediately wondered why she'd want ME to sit with her.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Hey," I smiled back, forgetting Curtis for the first time in forever. "I'm Libby – I'm new here," I added.

A huge smile broke out on her face. "I am too!" she said, squeezing my arm. "Awesome! Maybe we have some classes together." I felt a surge of hope. _(Thank you God, thank you for helping me find a friend.)_ I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out my schedule while she did the same.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

She looked at me with her violet-blue eyes and said, "I'm Aurora, but you can call me Rory."

First day of school already looked brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey all! This chapter is brought to you by TheWanderer23. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome!** _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spread our schedules out on our laps. "That's so lit, we have a lot of classes together!" Aurora said excitedly.

"Yeah, it sure will make our first day a lot easier," I commented. My first day jitters disappeared along with the emptiness that had filled my stomach.

"So who were you looking for when you got on the bus?" Aurora asked as I folded up my schedule and stuffed it into my backpack.

"Oh, uh, no one," I replied as I heard a roar of girl giggles coming from the back of the bus. I knew they were laughing at Curtis. MY Curtis. I rolled my eyes and pulled my cell phone from my backpack.

There was a text from Dad.

 _"Hey kiddo, just wanted to make sure you are safely on the bus."  
_

"I don't believe you," Aurora stated from beside me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned as I looked up from my phone.

"You were looking for someone and you looked angry," she commented as she pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"My ex-boyfriend is at the back of the bus," I reluctantly replied.

"Must be the boy with the long bangs and the blue flannel," she replied. "I saw him get on the bus. He's a hottie." _(Sheesh, did every girl notice Curtis?)_

"That's him," I replied. "His name is Curtis." I felt tears fill my eyes. My phone vibrated in my hands. I looked down to find another text from my Dad.

 _"Libs? I'm getting worried. Are you ok?"_

 _(No, no, I'm not ok. Curtis is here and he's surrounded by girls. He was supposed to be MY boyfriend. We were supposed to start school together.)_

I texted back. _"I'm good Dad. I love you. Don't worry."_

"What did he do to you?" Aurora asked.

"He broke up with me on my birthday," I replied, feeling angry all over again.

"Jerk!" she gasped. I nodded in agreement. Although it was a jerk move, I still missed him and I still wanted him to be my boyfriend. "You know, we could always use a hex bag on him," she commented. I looked at her with confusion. I knew I had heard about hex bags before, but from where?

"What's that?" I asked, trying to rack my memory.

"It's like a bag that you put a spell on and it can have any effect we want it to," she replied. "We could injure him or even kill him."

"Oh no! I don't want to hurt him!" I replied, shocked that she had even mentioned it. I would never hurt Curtis. "Rory, how do YOU know about hex bags?" I wondered.

"Well...I'm a witch or a witch in training," she replied nonchalantly. "Both my parents are witches." I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew my Dad hated witches. He made comments all the time about them. _(Would I ever get away from the supernatural?)_ "I'm not allowed to do any spells yet, but I could certainly find out how to if you needed me to."

"That's ok, but thank you," I replied politely. "I just want him back. I would never want to hurt him."

"We could always make a love potion," she replied with a giggle. She placed her hand to her mouth and continued to giggle. _(Hmmmm...a love potion? Now that didn't sound like a bad idea at all. But it was wrong, so wrong. I could never do that to Curtis.)_ I laughed in response and tried to brush it off.

The bus came to a stop outside Lebanon Middle School. It was a long, brick building. The outside was pretty barren with just a few bushes and several picnic tables. A knot filled my stomach again. _(What if I was in class with Curtis? Should I talk to him?)_ "Well, this looks like our new school," Rory announced.

"Great," I sighed.

"Come on, we're the cool new kids," Rory said excitedly. "Everyone's gonna wanna know us. Let's show this school who we really are!" I wasn't quite feeling her pep talk, but I decided to put on a happy face. We headed inside together. Luckily we were in the same homeroom so I wouldn't have to enter alone. I felt a tug on one of my braids as I maneuvered my way inside the school. I turned abruptly to find Curtis.

"Hey Kansas," he smiled. I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I missed him so much.

"She's not your Kansas anymore," Rory interrupted as she grabbed my hand and yanked me away from him. I was annoyed, but I knew she was just trying to be helpful. "Sheesh, the nerve of him," Rory commented. "Listen...you have to play hard to get. He can't know that you miss him...just pretend that you've moved on and you're happy."

"Ok," I replied as she pulled me into our homeroom.

"Let's sit in the back," she suggested. I took a seat next to her and plopped my backpack onto the floor next to me. I couldn't wait to get my locker assignment. I perked up when I saw Curtis meander into the classroom. We briefly made eye contact and he frowned, and then took a seat toward the front next to another boy. "See...it's working," Rory commented. "

"Yeah," I mumbled. I wasn't too sure about it. Mrs. Ellington, our homeroom teacher, overwhelmed us with information and then sent us on our way to our first classes. I had Math, and Rory wasn't in class with me. I stopped and fought with my locker with no luck.

"Need some help?" I spun around to find Curtis.

"Um, sure," I replied awkwardly as I handed him my combination.

"Ok, you turn the dial 3 times to the right and stop on 15, and then you turn the dial to the left and go past the 15 and then stop at 6, and then lastly, you turn the dial to the right and stop at 22," he explained as he showed me. He pulled down on the lock and it opened. "There you go," he smiled as he handed my combination back to me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "Its been a while." He smelled really good as he hovered above me.

"I'm good," I replied. "You?"

"Quinn and I are great," he smiled. "The Baldwins are so good to us."

"I'm happy for you," I replied as I unloaded my books into my locker.

"I miss you Kan..., I mean Libby, I wish we could be friends again," he said as he helped me pile a few books inside.

"I...I...," I stammered when the bell interrupted us. "I had better be going. I don't want to be late to my first class." I rushed away quickly with my Math book in my shaking hands. Tears filled my eyes. I stepped into my Math class just as the second bell rang. There was one seat left in the front of the room so I quickly took a seat. My hands kept shaking and I felt tears drip onto my cheeks. _(Dammit Libby. Hold it together. Don't be a baby.)_ I was on the verge of having a meltdown.

"Are you ok honey?" asked a voice. I looked up to find my Math teacher, Mrs. Ames, standing above me. She was an older woman with gray hair that was pulled back into a bun. Her glasses hung on the tip of her nose.

"Yes...but could I please use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

I hurried from the room and to the nearest bathroom. I washed my face and blew my nose. I just wanted to go home to my Dad and Uncle Sam. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared down at the screen, contemplating whether to call them or not. _(Come on Libby, you're not a baby. Be a big girl. You can do this. Besides, Dad would freak the hell out if you called him and never let you return to school again.)_ I decided I was going to be a big girl. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and hurried from the bathroom. I made it through my first class and headed to my locker to switch my books. I heard Curtis' voice again and shifted my head to find him talking to a girl at her locker. From what I could see, she was beautiful with long blonde hair. She was tall and slim, with the perfect shaped body. I was overcome with jealousy. _(You can do this Libby. You can do this.)_

"Hey," interrupted Rory's voice. I welcomed the distraction and smiled when I saw her. "We have English together."

"Great," I replied. "I have to talk to you about something." I switched my books and walked with her toward our next class.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I've been thinking...do you think you could really make a love potion?" I asked curiously. Rory stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. She put her hands on my shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah girrrllll! Let's do it!" she exclaimed excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, guys, HappyGoddess2003 here. So happy to be writing Libby again. Sorry this took so long – real life happens sometimes. Hope you enjoy! Libby is TheWanderer23's creation. We own nothing Supernatural.**

It had been two weeks since the first day of school when I met Rory on the bus. We spent every minute we could texting, whispering in class, and talking about our lives. Dad and Uncle Sam were really happy that I made a friend, and one who was apparently distracting me from my heartbreak over Curtis. _(Which wasn't the truth, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them! We spoke every day about the love potion and how to create it)._

Curtis. I had all but become invisible to him. Just someone he said "Hi, Libby" to in the halls. It made me crazy. It infuriated me. Always with a group of girls following him around like lovesick puppies. _(He was mine first! Mine! And I WOULD get him back.)_ I'd look him in the eye and reply "Hi, Curtis" in my most confident voice, with Rory's blue-violet eyes shooting daggers at him. I was losing my shit every day, holding it in… counting the days until the potion was made.

On the way home Thursday, Rory asked me over to her house for dinner on Friday _(Like Dad and Uncle Sam would ever let that happen)._ Her parents owned a little shop in town that sold herbs, healing stones and crystals, and lots of books. It sounded so cool. She told me they had, like, a bunch of cats too! I couldn't wait to find one and carry it around with me. _(Dad won't let me have any animals. Ugh. He's such a tyrant!)_ She lived in the apartment above it, with both of them and her step-brother, Artimus, who everyone called Artie. She never knew her real father, and Artie's dad adopted her when she was a baby. _(I just had to figure out a way to get Dad and Uncle Sam to let me go over. I was sick of being with them every weekend!)_

"Let me ask my Dad and Uncle, and I'll text you after, ok?" I told her, standing and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"The answer BETTER be yes!" she said with a determined smile. "I'll send you some white light energy!" she shouted as I left the bus. _(Man, she wasn't afraid to say anything. She was so full of her own opinions and wasn't afraid to speak her mind! She cracked me up, too. Sometimes she'd sing little songs about Curtis that made me laugh.)_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I quickly texted her that Dad would NEVER let me go anywhere without meeting her first. He might want to talk to her parents or even go to their house. _(GAAAH!)_

Rory: No problemo. Tell them you invited me over tonight for din-din and I'll see you at 5:30. _(She was such a take-charge person!)_

Me: I don't know if they'll like me doing that without asking first.

Rory: What? They don't want to meet your new bestie? I bet they are dying to! LOL

Me: Okay, I'll do it. Going in now. See you at 5:30. _(If they haven't killed me – ugh.)_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Uncle Sam was busy in the kitchen, making something that smelled delicious. I needed to talk to him now, so he could make enough for Rory, too.

"Hey, Uncle Sam…" I began.

He turned and gave me a side hug. He was marinating some kind of chicken and I saw a salad and knew he was making mashed cauliflower.

"Kinda busy here, honey… what's up?" he asked.

I looked down, embarrassed to be dumping this on him at the last minute, but I had to get to Rory's house and get that spell! I twisted the tops of my shoes into the floor, a new thing I had started to do when I was nervous.

That got his attention.

He lifted me up easily and sat me on the counter, so I could look him in the eye. _(Hated that. He always knew if I was lying.)_

"Ok, Libs. Spill it," he said with a firm look in his eye.

 _(Why was something like this so hard? Girls invite their friends over all the time, Lib!)_

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sam. Where's Dad?" _(It was odd not hearing him clomping around, belching, or snorting.)_

"Out on a supply run, he should be back soon." His eyes softened, and he tugged lightly on my braid. "What has you so nervous, huh?"

My eyes stung. "I invited Rory over for dinner tonight. Without asking or texting you first. But honest, Uncle Sam, it just came out of my mouth! I want you to meet her so bad!" _(I added my little lip pout for effect.)_

He looked me straight in the eye, scrutinizing me with his moss and sunflower eyes. He was looking for something, Winchester-style. I didn't want him to see my hidden motive. I looked back at him and tried to look regretful.

"Anything you want to tell me, before Rory comes over?" he asked. _(He didn't know! Phew. I was in the clear.)_

"No, honest I just asked without thinking," I replied, staring back into his eyes. _(Hold the eye contact, Libs. Hold.)_

He gave me a dimple and kisses my temple.

"Okay, tell her six o'clock," he said, turning away.

"Oh, she said she's coming at five thirty," I blurted.

He turned back around. _(Libby, you ruin everything.)_

"Since when do thirteen year old girls tell me what time they come to our house, Libby?"

"It's not like that, Uncle Sam. I think it had to do with her parents schedule or something," I lied. _(Great, now you're lying on top of everything else…idiot!)_

"Don't push it, Libs. It's okay for today, but from now on you run any plans or ideas through your Dad and I, got it?" His look told me what would happen if I didn't.

I walked over and hugged his waist. He smelled like dinner, but underneath like cinnamon and pine. I breathed him in, and felt horrible for my lies. But… I would get Curtis back. Whatever it took. He was mine first.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam," was all I said, before I heard Baby roar into the garage.

"Better go help Dad unload," I said, turning toward the garage.

"Good girl," he said. But inside my heart, I knew I wasn't.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

After a short lecture from Dad about the rules for inviting friends over _(Like I'd ever had a friend besides Curtis!)_ , I was in my sweats and excited to be setting the table for four tonight. Our plan was working beautifully. It was exhilarating to have a friend, and to have a secret from the ever-present overprotective men in my life. I felt like a real teenager for the first time.

There was a knock at exactly five thirty. I ran over to the door and Dad reached out his forearm and stopped me.

"I'll be getting the door," he said. "Damn, prompt girl," he added, sounding a little impressed.

And then Rory was here. At my house.

"So, you must be…." Dad started.

Rory blew right past him and ran over to me for a hug. I hugged her back, squealing, but sneaking a look over at Dad. He had a shocked/sour look on his face, and I knew why. Not only had she been incredibly rude, but she broke his cardinal rule: Not letting him start the tests he does on every person who comes into our house…

She was bubbling over with excitement. Her eyes looked more lavender to me and her cheeks were flushed red.

"I wanna see your room! Let's go!" she exuded. "Which way am I going?" she laughed.

"Oh, you two aren't going anywhere but to the table to eat," came a voice from behind us. Uncle Sam. He balanced a platter of fried chicken on one hug palm and held his other hand out to Rory.

"I'm Libby's Uncle Sam," he greeted.

She looked at his hand and ignored it. "Hey, Sam, I'm Rory," she said breezily.

 _(OMGOMGOMG – did she just say that? Man, she did not like people telling her what to do! And she called him SAM! Didn't even wait for him to tell her it was okay to!)_

"Come on – which way's your room?" she asked. Instinctively I began to turn toward the hall, before I heard a voice behind me. Dad.

"Libby, I want you to go help Uncle Sam finish up in the kitchen while your friend and I get to know each other a little over at the table," he ordered.

Rory grabbed my hand. "No, I think I'll go help in the kitchen, too," she said.

Uncle Sam's hand came between ours and he pulled me toward the kitchen. "C'mon, Lib's, you heard your Dad," he said while giving Rory a long hard look. _(Oh no, he already doesn't like her. Why couldn't she just be less… herself?)_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

She passed all the tests easily – silver, holy water, demon. I don't know what Dad said to her, but when I came back to the table with Uncle Sam, she seemed much more subdued. It appeared that my Dad had magic of his own he worked.

"So, Rory," Uncle Sam said, "Libs told us your family owns a book store on Main Street?"

She was thoroughly enjoying her meal. Her mouth had grease on it as she shoveled a forkful of mashed cauliflower into it.

"This is the best fried chicken ever!" she answered. _(Evading? She didn't know my Uncle Sam.)_

"So tell us about the bookstore. Libby also says you're new as well?" he pushed.

"Uh… yep. My family moved here from Kansas City at the beginning of the summer. They bought the store and we live above it."

"We?" Dad interjected.

She gave me a look that said "make them stop." _(HA! Like that would ever happen!)_

Instead, she smiled sweetly at them both. She really was a beauty, far more pretty than me. I had no clue why she wanted anything to do with me, really. She could easily fit into the popular crowd.

"Yes, my mom,dad, and my step-brother Artie. His real name is Articus, but we never call him that. I never knew my real father, then my dad adopted me after he and mom got married. Artie's four years older than I am."

"And the shop is really just a mish-mash of books and different types of plants and herbs. Oh, and we have cats," she finished.

 _(This was my opportunity. I had to take it.)_

"Yeah, and Dad, she and her parents invited me over for dinner after school tomorrow. Can I go? Please?" I begged, screwing up my face into what I thought made me look pathetic and lonely, which in fact just made me look pathetic.

"I dunno, Libs, I think I want to go meet them first, ya know?" he said. _(Typical Dad answer. Ugh. He never let me do anything! They both treated me like a baby!)_

"Uncle Sam, come on. Please?" I asked, hoping to pit them against each other.

He said nothing. What a jerk.

I turned to Dad again. "Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of my best friend," I grit out, "and everything's been so hard with Curtis," I finished.

Dad and Uncle Sam looked at each other. I had them. _(Go me!)_

Dad held up his finger. "On one condition," he said.

"Anything," Rory answered for me.

"I want to talk to one of your parents before tomorrow, or no deal."

Rory and I kicked each other under the table. This was gonna happen! I'd have Curtis back before I knew it! I missed him so much.

"I'll get my mom on the phone after we eat, okay?" Rory asked. Dad nodded.

"And can I have more chicken?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Interesting friend," Dad commented when he came into my room that night to tuck me in.

"I know, she's great, isn't she?" I responded. I was still excited because Rory had her Mom call him and he actually agreed to let me take the bus to her house. "I can't wait to go to her house tomorrow." He nodded his head with a slight frown. I knew it was hard for him to give me some freedom; I hadn't been out of their sight in months. I was also happy he felt he could trust me again.

"I'll be there at 6pm to pick you up," he replied. "I want you to text me when you get there and you're not to leave her house and wander around town, understand?" I nodded my head. "If you feel uncomfortable at all, call me or Uncle Sam."

"Don't worry Dad, I got this," I replied with a smile.

"I know," he replied as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight kiddo."

"Night Daddy-O Dean!" I replied with a giggle. I thought he would smile, but he didn't, he looked annoyed.

"Um...no...absolutely not...it's Dad or Daddy to you," he replied firmly.

"Sheesh, grumpy much?" I questioned. His eyes widened with surprise and he leaned in closer to me.

"That's 1. It's not too late for me to cancel your play date," he warned firmly.

"Ok...ok...I'm sorry...goodnight Dad," I replied worriedly. He nodded in approval.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The next day of school dragged by. Every time I saw Curtis in the hallway, I would laugh to myself, because I knew he would soon be mine. All mine. That afternoon, the bus headed into town. Rory lived right in the town square and was within walking distance to all the shops and restaurants. It reminded me of where I used to live with my Grandma. The bus arrived at its bus spot and I could see her family's store not far from the stop. Their store was called _The Black Cat._ Above the store, was the apartment where she lived. It was an older, red brick building and had a lot of charm just like the other buildings in town. I walked with her excitedly toward the store. I was welcomed by the smell of incense as soon as she opened the door. I couldn't make out the smell, but it was strong and it suited the store perfectly. The lighting inside was dim and there were shelves and shelves of books. They were also a couple of altars set up in the room. And to top it off, there were black cats, five of them! "Wow, so cool," I sighed. I was in awe as I looked around. I reached down and pet one of the cats that brushed up against my leg.

"That's Midnight," Rory commented. "He's the nice one." I crouched down and pet him some more. I never had a pet of my own and wanted one so badly.

"Hi Rory," called out a woman's voice. I looked up to find a heavyset woman rushing toward us from the back of the store. I stood up from petting Midnight. The woman had boy short, bright red hair and was wearing a black turtleneck and a long, black skirt with short black boots. When she got closer, I noticed her face was heavily covered in bright make up and she had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. She kissed Rory on the head and then turned toward me. "Hi sweetie, you must be Libby," she greeted with a smile. "I've heard so much about you. I'm Misty."

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"If you girls are hungry, I left some homemade brownies on the front desk for you," she mentioned. "I'm in the middle of a tarot card reading with a customer, so you girls can make yourselves at home." She looked at me again. "I'm getting some interesting energy from you. I would love to read your cards someday."

"Ummmm...Sure," I replied, feeling awkward. She smiled again and hurried off. "Your Mom's nice," I commented to Rory.

"Yeah, she's cool," Rory replied. "Come on, let's get started before she finishes her session. I think she'd be cool about it, but I'm not sure." I followed her behind the front desk where she pulled out a huge, leather bound book. _The Book of Spells_ was written across the cover. "This is Mom's special book. She only trusts the spells from this one."

"Do the spells ever work for her?" I wondered.

"Of course silly," Rory replied with a giggle. Just then the door to the store creaked open. We peeked up over the desk to find an young man, maybe in his early twenties. He was dressed in black from head to toe and had a hood covering his head. "That's Artie," Rory commented. "My step brother." He looked over at us quickly and I noticed piercings on his lip and nose, as well as giant rings in his ears. He was also wearing black eye liner and black lipstick. His huge, black boots clunked across the floor. "Hi Artie," Rory called out. He turned and headed in our direction, instantly giving me the creeps.

"Hi," he replied. He looked at me curiously.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Libby Winchester," Rory said. He nodded his head and continued to stare at me, making me highly uncomfortable.

"Libby Winchester," he repeated back creepily. "I like it." He looked back at Rory. "What are you two up to?" he questioned as he glanced at the book in Rory's hands.

"Oh nothing...Libby was just curious what a spell book looked like," Rory replied.

"Well, you girls be careful," he warned. "Magic, if done incorrectly, can cause a lot of problems." He looked at me again and his dark eyes met mine, giving me the chills. "It was nice to meet you Libby Winchester."

"Ummm...thanks," I replied. He smiled and then clunked toward the back of the store.

"He looks scarier than he is," Rory commented as she carried the book over to one of the altars. I followed her over and watched as she opened to the index. "She ran her finger through the topics and stopped. "Here it is, _Make someone fall in love with you instantly!"_ I was excited. She quickly opened to the page with the spell. "Ok, so we need basil, caraway, bay leaves, anise, garlic cloves, coriander, and a hair from both the love interest and the one doing the spell."She looked over at me and smiled. "We're golden, we have all of those."

"I don't have hair from Curtis," I replied disappointedly. She pulled a little plastic bag from her back pocket.

"You don't, but I do!" she announced.

"You are so awesome!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. "Oh shoot, I forgot to call my Dad," I sighed. I pulled out my phone and Rory quickly grabbed it from my hand. "Rory," I sighed. "He's not going to like you answering my phone."

"Hi Mr. D," she said as she placed the phone to her ear. I cringed. "Oh yeah, sorry...Libby's in the bathroom. My Mom was chewing her ear off for the first 20 minutes. Yeah...yeah...she was just about to call you. I'll tell her you called, but no worries, she is fine and in good hands." Rory hung up the phone and turned toward me. "We should do this quickly. He didn't sound convinced."

I felt my anxiety increase. My Dad could sense bullshit from miles away. Rory started racing around the room and pulled ingredients from shelves. She carried an armful back to the altar. She gave me measuring spoons and started shouting ingredients off to me. I placed them into the bowl one by one. "And now, for the final ingredients," she announced. She took the hair strand from the bag and plopped it into the bowl. She then reached toward me and plucked a hair from my head and dropped it in. As she started to mix them, I panicked. _(This isn't a good idea Libs. Curtis should love you because he loves you, not because of a spell.)_

"Maybe we shouldn't," I said worriedly.

"Libby, it's fine, I promise, I've seen this spell done before...no big deal," she replied reassuringly. "You want Curtis back, right?"

"Yeah, but...what if," I started to say when she cut me off.

"There's no what ifs," she replied. "We're doing this! You're going to get YOUR Curtis back!" She started stirring. "Make Curtis fall in love with Libby," she repeated over and over again as she stirred. As I watched, I wondered if it would even work since nothing was happening with the spell. Suddenly, there was a big puff of gray smoke and the bowl tumbled to the floor. "Holy moly!" Rory gasped. "I think it actually worked!" I watched in awe and became very worried. Did I really just get Curtis back? My phone vibrated again and it was a text from Curtis.

 _ **"Hey Kansas, want to hang out?"**_ I showed Rory and we both squealed in excitement, but then her phone vibrated too.

"It's from Curtis," she said. "He's asking me to hang out too." We looked at each other with confusion, but then it clicked and I think I had figured out what had happened.

"Rory, what if your hair fell in the potion too?" I questioned with worry. We both stared at each other with wide eyes. "Oh my God! Is he in love with both of us?!" I was upset, really upset. Just then the door to the store opened. Worried it was Artie again, I peeked around a shelf and saw my Dad and Uncle Sam stroll in. Panic set in. "My Dad," I whispered. Rory quickly kicked the spell bowl under the altar. We were in the back of the room so they hadn't seen us yet. I quickly stepped into the open. "Hi Dad, hi Uncle Sam," I greeted guiltily.

"Hi Libby. What are you girls up to?" my Dad asked suspiciously while Uncle Sam made his way around the store, looking at the books and ingredients that lined the shelves. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Just playing with the cats," I replied when Midnight brushed up against me. "I'd really like a cat!" I felt my heart pounding in my chest. "Can we get one?"

"Come on Libby, we're going," Dad replied abruptly.

"But Dad," I whined. "You said I could stay until 5."

"I changed my mind...let's go...now," he ordered with his _I mean business_ voice and I knew to stop arguing. I felt tears fill my eyes. I turned toward Rory and shrugged. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Libby," she replied with a frown. _(Dad and Uncle Sam always had to ruin all my fun.)_

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and for your comments and reviews! We love writing Libby's story! This chapter is brought to you by TheWanderer23.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi All! Thanks again for all your support! This chapter is brought to you by TheWanderer23. Enjoy! :-)**_

As we headed out the door, I heard heels clicking across the floor from behind us. "Oh Libby's Dad!" called Misty's voice. My Dad and Uncle Sam stopped and turned to face her. I could've sworn Misty's face changed from a shade of red to white and I wondered what that was all about. "I'm Misty," she greeted in a business like tone, completely different from how she greeted me. She extended her hand toward my Dad.

"Dean Winchester," he replied as he took her hand politely, "And this is my brother Sam."

"It's nice to meet you," she replied awkwardly as she shifted nervously from one foot to another. "Libby just got here, I don't mind taking her home later if she wants to stay," Misty offered. I felt my phone vibrating like crazy in my pocket and glanced in Rory's direction to find her looking at her phone. I wondered if we were both getting texts from Curtis and suddenly I was filled with jealously. _(How could he be in love with my best friend too? Ugh! It wasn't fair! Nothing EVER goes right!)_

"Thank you, but it's time for her to come home," my Dad replied. "We appreciate you having her over."

"No problem, she's such a sweetheart," Misty replied. "My Rory talks very highly of her." I watched as she studied my Dad intensely and an awkward silence fell over the room.

"Thank you...we're going to be leaving now," Uncle Sam interrupted. He nudged Dad. "Come on Dean," he urged. I watched as my Dad shook his head and looked over at Uncle Sam and then me. I had no idea what had just happened. Uncle Sam grabbed my hand and led me toward the door with Dad following behind us. "Seriously Libby?" questioned Uncle Sam once we were outside. He stopped and turned to face me. "Did you know that this was the type of business Rory's parents had?" His voice was angry. I bit my lower lip nervously.

"I didn't see the big deal," I replied.

"Libby, you know how we feel about witches!" my Dad's voice boomed.

"It's just for entertainment purposes," I protested, "They're not REALLY witches. Sheesh, what is wrong with you two?" My phone kept vibrating like crazy. I couldn't wait to look at it but didn't dare pull it out in front of them.

"You're not allowed here again," my Dad ordered. "Is that understood?" Tears filled my eyes.

"But she's my best friend," I pouted, "She's the only reason school has even been bearable." I sighed. "You're ruining my social life and you don't even care." I wanted to explode with anger, but I held it in and was proud of myself for doing so. I didn't want to make the situation even worse.

"She can come to the bunker where you two can be supervised," Sam commented.

"What other thirteen year olds need to be friggin' supervised?" I snapped as I stormed over to where the Impala was parked. I hated that they treated me like a little kid.

"That's 2," my Dad's voice announced from behind me. _(Ugh! Two?!)_ "And it should be 3 so consider yourself lucky young lady." I opened the door and climbed in without acknowledging him. I folded my arms against my chest and leaned up against the window. They were so unfair. We drove home in silence. I headed to my room as soon as we were home and closed the door behind me so I could investigate my phone. _(Holy moly! 20 texts from Curtis!)_ I was overwhelmed. I wanted his attention but this was already a little too much, too soon. Instead of texting him back, I decided to call him.

"Kansas!" he said excitedly when he answered. "I've missed you so much!" I melted at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Curtis," I replied.

"I can't explain it, but I just need to see you," he commented. "Can you meet up?"

"I can't," I replied disappointedly. "I'm on the shit list here." He laughed in response.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied with disappointment to his voice. "I think I'm going to head on over to Rory's and see what she's up to. She won't return any of my texts." _(Ugh! No! Now he was going to spend time with my best friend!)_ "I'll see you at school tomorrow Kansas," he said and then ended his call. I was angry and disappointed. _(Why did Rory's hair have to fall into the potion too?!)_ A knock on the door startled me and I dropped my phone to the floor. The door opened as I leaned over to pick it up and cringed at a small crack in the screen. I looked up to find my Dad.

"Now you made me crack my friggin' phone," I snapped. _(Why couldn't they just leave me alone?)_

"That's 3 young lady, now hand over the phone," he demanded. _(Oh no! Not my phone!)  
_

"Dad, I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"Now," he ordered as he extended his hand. I reluctantly placed the phone in his hand. _(What was he going to think when Curtis kept texting or calling? I was so busted!)_ "We need to talk," he stated as he closed his hand around my phone. I nodded my head and took a seat on my bed with my hands folded in my lap. I watched as he pulled out the desk chair and sat down. "I know you're upset with us, but you weren't completely honest with us Libby and I'm very disappointed in you. You know Uncle Sam and I would never have approved of you going to Rory's if we knew what type of business they had." The only thing I could do at this point was to admit that I was wrong and beg for mercy so that I would get my phone back.

"I know, I'm sorry Dad," I replied. "I was just excited to be able to go to a friend's house."

"I hate being the bad guy all the time, but it's my responsibility to keep you safe," he stated.

"I know," I replied.

"And the attitude needs to stop," he warned.

"It will, I'm sorry Dad," I pleaded. He reached out, ruffled the hair on top of my head, and smiled. "Does this mean I can have my phone back?" I asked and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Not a chance," he replied firmly. "Two days and then you can ONLY have it back if you're attitude has changed." _(Ugh! I would NEVER survive without it!)_ "I also came to tell you that I'm going out of town for a hunt for a few days. I'm leaving in the morning. Uncle Sam's going to stay this time." I immediately felt sick to my stomach. While I had gotten a lot better about having him out of my sight, it still wasn't easy, and this was the first time he would be leaving for more than a day. I felt tears fill my eyes. "I'll be back before you know it," he said reassuringly. I felt like such a needy little kid, but I couldn't resist. I jumped up from my bed and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Libs, it's ok," he said gently. "Uncle Sam will be here. You'll be fine. I promise."

"I know," I replied, and then released the hold I had on him. "But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too kiddo," he said with a smile, "And I expect a good report when I get back."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My Dad was already gone when I woke up the next morning. Once I was ready, Uncle Sam drove me to school. I was more anxious then ever. I had to idea what to expect from Curtis or what the whole dynamic would look like with me, Curtis, and Rory. I rushed to my locker and immediately spotted Rory and Curtis talking in front of hers. They looked so comfortable together, laughing, flirting, and nudging one another. _(Ugh! What had we done?)_ I felt myself become more jealous than I had been before. I fought the urge to turn around and run back outside to Uncle Sam. However, once Curtis' eyes met mine, everything changed. He smiled and my heart melted. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he approached me. _(But this was wrong...so wrong.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter is brought to you by both Happygoddess2003 and TheWanderer23. Thanks for reading and for your comments and reviews! They are appreciated so much! Enjoy! :-)  
**_

Curtis leaned against the locker and looked down at me, hair falling across his face in that perfect way it always did. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I want to kiss you right here in front of everyone, Kansas. Let everybody see that we're together again." My stomach flipped over (W _rong, wrong Libby… not this way. This is not good._ ) I could see my Dad and Uncle Sam looking at me, shaking their heads in disappointment.

"I've missed you too, Curtis. So much," I said, looking down so he couldn't see the tears stinging my eyes. He was right here next to me, saying exactly what I wanted to hear so badly – so why did I feel so horrible? He turned his head down and sideways to see my face. He froze.

"Kansas, why are you crying? Did I do something? " He clasped onto my hand and squeezed. "Tell me. Tell me what I did. Tell me right now so I can fix it. I'll never make you cry again, I swear. Just tell me what to do."

"It's not you," I lied. "My Dad went out of town this morning...it's the first time in a while and I'm just missing him." It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Ohhh...I'm so sorry Kansas," he said sweetly as he engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The bell to start classes echoed in the hallway. "Shoot, we're late...but I don't want to let you go," he sighed. I didn't want to let him go either. I loved being in his arms.

"We should get to class," I finally replied as I reluctantly pulled myself from his grip. I looked up at his big, brown eyes and felt like such a loser. I frowned as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'll see you again at third period," I said.

"Can't wait," he replied with a smile. "I'll be counting the minutes." I blushed and smiled slightly and then hurried away toward my next class. The entire class turned and gawked at me as I opened the door to Mr. Granger's English class. I glanced around anxiously. I hated being the center of attention.

"You're late Ms. Winchester," Mr. Granger stated as he peered at me through the tops of his glasses. His bald head glistened underneath the classroom lights. He was known for being ridiculously strict and handed out detentions like they were candy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Granger," I replied nervously. I glanced at the clock. _(Ugh...I was three minutes late...only three minutes.)_

"Well...you'll be even more sorry in afternoon detention," he replied sternly as he waved a red slip from his desk. _(Jerk!)_ I sighed and approached his desk. I took the slip from his hand and then took the only empty desk in the front of the classroom. I was distracted for the entire class and held back my tears. Of course Mr. Granger gave us a pop quiz which I knew I failed. As soon as the bell rang, tears filled my eyes. I rushed from the classroom and into the nearest bathroom. I was about to lock myself in a bathroom stall and let the tears fall when...

"Libby!" called Rory's voice as the door swung open behind me. I turned to face her and started to sob. "Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" Rory gasped as she wrapped her arms around me. "Why is my BFF so sad?" She squeezed me tightly and then released me.

"I can't do this anymore Rory," I sobbed, "We have to reverse the spell. It's wrong...so wrong." Rory looked around nervously to make sure no one was sharing the bathroom with us. The bell rang for the next class. "Ugh...and now I'm late for another class." I covered my face with my hands and shrieked. "What have we done?!" I cried out.

"Libby...calm down," Rory said gently as she moved my hands away from my face. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" I snapped. "WE put a spell on someone. WE forced him into liking US! And do you know what my Dad and Uncle are going to do if they find out?! I won't be allowed out of the bunker until college!" _(Ugh...I didn't even want to think about that.)  
_

"I know, I know, and I'm going to try to fix this," she replied quietly. "But seriously Libby, you need to chill. I mean, it's not all bad, is it? You wanted Curtis and now you have him."

"Correction...WE have him," I snapped. "He's in love with both of us!"

"I know, I'm so sorry BFF," she replied. "I'll fix this. I promise." I picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoulders.

"Let's go to your house and do it now," I ordered. A surprised look appeared on her face.

"You want to skip school?" she questioned. "What about your Dad...and your Uncle...won't they find out?" I sighed. She was right. But...I didn't care. Reversing the spell was more important than anything else. What we were doing to Curtis wasn't fair.

"Yeah," I replied adamantly. "This day can't possibly get any worse."

"All right, let's do it," she replied. "My Mom is away for a few days at a psychic fair and my Dad's at work, so yeah, this is the perfect opportunity." I was about to break so many rules...skipping school, going to Rory's house, and experimenting with magic. Rory led the way out of the school and we hurried through the town streets to get to her apartment. I was relieved once we arrived. Her creepy brother Artie was sitting behind the counter of the store with his face buried in a book. "Hey Artie," Rory greeted. He raised his head slowly to meet us.

"Shouldn't you girls be in school?" he replied.

"We skipped," Rory replied, "And we need your help." I was shocked and looked at Rory with concern. Artie was the last person I wanted help from. I didn't trust him at all.

"My help?" he questioned as he stood up from his spot. My heart began to race in my chest as he clunked toward us. "And what do you need my help with?" he questioned creepily. I felt him staring at me and refused to make eye contact with him.

"We need a reversal spell for a love potion," Rory replied. Artie immediately laughed out loud. "Stop it! I'm serious!" Rory snapped.

"You girls put a love potion on some poor boy," he snickered, "That's hysterical." I glanced up at him quickly and then looked away. "And I'm sorry to tell you, but the only way to reverse a love spell is to put a hate spell on him. That boy will never look your way again." A sickening feeling filled my stomach and I looked at Rory worriedly. I didn't want Curtis to _hate_ me.

"Is the hate spell permanent?" I asked.

"Yup," Artie replied. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" I questioned.

"You're a Winchester, right?" he questioned. I nodded my head. "And do you live in the Men of Letters Bunker?"

"I live in a bunker," I replied, "I'm not sure what it's called though."

"There's a book of spells there, the only one of it's kind, it's the book of all books," he replied, "If you bring me that book, I can guarantee there will be a spell in there to help you with your dilemma. I will help you with it, but in exchange, I get to keep the book."

Ok, yes...I will get you the book," I replied. I was desperate. I would do anything to get out of this mess. He nodded and walked back over to the counter where he scribbled onto a piece of paper. Rory and I approached him.

"Here's the title," he said as he handed me the piece of paper. I sighed as I took it from his hand. I really hoped that I could trust him.

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi All!

Just wanted to let you know that Libby's story will be continuing! The amazing Happygoddess2003 and myself will be partnering up again. Stay tuned...


End file.
